Irresistível Cretino
by Mache-san
Summary: Albafica narra às lembranças que viveu ao lado de Manigold, enquanto espera o mesmo em seu apartamento para apaziguar o desejo desenfreado que assola o seu intimo. Está Oneshot foi escrita para o desafio perva do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters - no facebook.


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya obviamente não me pertence.

**Nota**: Está Oneshot foi escrita para o desafio perva do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters - no facebook.

**Sinopse:** Albafica narra às lembranças que viveu ao lado de Manigold, enquanto espera o mesmo em seu apartamento para apaziguar o desejo desenfreado que assola o seu intimo.

"_Acalme-se comigo._

_Cubra-me._

_Afaga-me._

_Deite-se comigo._

_E me erguer em seus braços._

_E o seu coração contra o meu peito, seus lábios pressionados em meu pescoço,_

_eu estou me apaixonando por seus olhos, mas eles não me conhecem ainda._

_E com um sentimento que eu vou esquecer, eu estou amando agora"._

_- Kiss Me. Ed Sheeran._

* * *

**_Irresistível Cretino._**

O sol adentrava pela janela aquecendo o meu corpo nu. Estava deitado em minha cama, como de costume. Minha pele branca apreciava o calor dos gentis raios de sol e se deliciava com a brisa que entrava pela janela entreaberta. O lençol de cetim vermelho beijava o meu corpo com carinho. Apesar dos meus olhos estarem fechados eu conseguia visualizar tudo perfeitamente. Era sempre assim. Todos os dias pela manhã eu me encontrava daquele jeito. A noite era regado de paixão, desejo e amor e de manhã, gentileza, sutileza, delicadeza.

Pelo menos era o que eu achava. Todas as manhãs eu acordava sozinho, não seria diferente hoje, eu até que gostava disso. Acho que não saberia lidar com ele se o visse pela manhã. Ele sempre é tão cheio de si, tão egocêntrico e tão maravilhoso na sua forma de ser. Espreguicei-me lentamente, lembrando-me do toque macio das mãos dele em meu corpo. Ele podia ser um grosso, um atrevido e até mesmo um cretino de marca maior, mas era irresistível. Passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos e senti a trança feita por ele. Senti um pequeno sorriso, porém, genuíno se formar em meus lábios. Aquele sorriso era dele, destinado somente a ele.

Olhei para o relógio de pulso e pude notar que ainda era cedo, não faria nada aquele dia, passaria o dia inteiro na cama, até escutar a chave na fechadura, assim eu saberia que esta noite tudo se repetiria. Os lábios macios e quentes dele iriam percorrer meu corpo inteiro, cada centímetro. Fazendo com que pequenos arrepios e comichões percorressem a minha pele alva. Aquele simples pensamento, me deixou excitado. Aquela boca tinha o poder de me deixar louco. Eu tinha sorte de morar em uma cobertura, só assim os vizinhos não iriam escutar os meus gritos de prazer. E que gritos. Pude notar a ardência em meu belo rosto. Lembrar-me da forma como eu me expressei me deixou ligeiramente constrangido, mas o olhar que ele me lançou foi gratificante, ele foi ao céu, só de escutar os meus gemidos.

A boca dele é muito tentadora, mas o olhar, aqueles olhos azuis... Tão penetrantes, misteriosos, cheios de segredos obscuros. Mergulhar naquela imensidão azul me deixava completamente fascinado. Eu me esquecia do que estava acontecendo e me pegava tentando desvendá-lo. Foi aquele belo olhar que chamou a minha atenção. Depois meus olhos igualmente azuis como os dele, buscaram analisar o resto do seu rosto e corpo. Lábios tentadores, nariz perfeito, pele clara, não tão clara como a minha, mas a tonalidade dela me dava inveja. Seus belos cabelos negros azulados estavam bagunçados, perfeitos. Senti meus dedos se mexerem involuntariamente. Eles necessitavam tocá-lo. Como seria a textura dos fios, como seria o cheiro dele?

Voltei a sorrir. Lembrar daquilo era engraçado. Eu nem ao menos o conhecia, mas meu corpo o desejou assim que o viu. Meus lábios se abriram levemente e minha boca salivou, salivou de desejo. Foi então que os olhos dele me encontraram. Eu senti o mundo inteiro parar, a música da boate cessou, as pessoas sumiram. Restamos apenas nós dois. Levei o dedo indicador à boca, passando-o gentilmente pelos meus lábios inferiores, foi um gesto involuntário, eu estava tentando conter o desejo que me assolou. Ele notou é claro e um sorriso genuíno e zombeteiro se formou em seus rosados lábios. Senti o meu coração bater entre as minhas pernas. Respirei fundo para controlar as minhas emoções. Eu estava no meio da pista de dança, no meio de pessoas completamente desconhecidas e estava excitado. Por mais que eu quisesse mandar um foda-se para todos e ir até ele e agarra-lo ali mesmo, me contive.

Rolei na cama. Passei as minhas mãos aveludadas pelo meu corpo quente, eu estava pegando fogo. Engoli a saliva que brotava em minha boca, ele não estava ali, apenas às lembranças, mas aquilo já era mais que o suficiente para me fazer perder a cabeça. Será que aguentaria até a noite? Será que o corpo dele clamava pelo meu, como o meu implorava pelo dele? Eu esperava que sim, esperava que ele também sentisse as mesmas coisas por mim. Manigold sempre foi prepotente, egocêntrico, charmoso e irônico. Eu gostava de tudo nele, até as coisas negativas. Ele era um conjunto de coisas que eu sempre desejei ser. Nós somos o oposto um do outro, ele é o lado negativo e eu o lado positivo, nossos corpos se atraem, assim como as nossas personalidades.

O jeito como ele veio até mim naquela boate fez o meu coração disparar. Ele não andava, ele dançava. Veio até mim dançando. Uma dança que me desestabilizou por completo. Eu já estava nas mãos dele. Apenas o olhar dele me prendeu. Quando ele chegou perto de mim o suficiente para que eu pudesse sentir seu cheiro almiscarado minhas pernas tremeram. Pensei que fosse cair, mas me mantive firme. Ele sorriu. É claro que ele sabia o efeito que tinha nas pessoas, comigo não seria diferente. Eu pensei que ele fosse manter certa distância entre nós, mas nada estava acontecendo da forma como o meu cérebro estava imaginando. Ele me puxou pela cintura e eu senti o calor do seu corpo contra o meu. Chegou bem próximo de mim, quase se fundindo comigo.

Estremeci.

- Quero te comer! - Ele sussurrou aquelas palavras em meu ouvido. Antes, eu já estava excitado, quando as palavras fizeram sentido para mim, uma leve dor percorreu o meu membro já ereto. Uma dor gostosa. Como se não bastasse dizer aquilo, ele ainda mordiscou a minha orelha. Meu corpo pegou fogo, meu pelos se eriçaram, perdi a noção das coisas, eu não me importei com nada, nem em saber o nome dele, nem em saber quem ele era. Eu só queria os lábios dele colados aos meus. Minhas mãos antes largadas ao lado do meu corpo ganharam vida. Enfim, meus dedos puderam penetrar os cabelos dele. Eram macios, sedosos e ainda estavam molhados. Ele riu contra a minha orelha, e beijou do lóbulo esquerdo até encontrar os meus lábios. Minha respiração já estava ofegante. O ar não entrava em meus pulmões, eu sentia que iria desmaiar ali, precisava oxigenar meu cérebro, mas eu não queria me afastar dele. O beijo foi demorado, molhado, cheio de luxuria. Ele mordeu o meu lábio inferior de leve, puxando-o gentilmente. Puxei os cabelos dele para trás, não usei força, mais também não fui gentil, foi do jeito certo. Quando seus dentes soltaram a minha boca, ele sorriu. Seus olhos azuis estavam perigosos, cheios de desejo e os meus suplicavam para que ele me comesse.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa, ficaria maluco até ele voltar. Levantei e fui até o banheiro me banhar. Água gelada para apagar o fogo interno que me queimava. Soltei os cabelos com pesar, não queria desmanchar a linda trança que ele tinha feito, mas eu precisava lavá-los. Deixei a água escorrer pelo meu corpo lentamente. Passei a mão esquerda em meu membro rígido, acariciei-o com doçura, como se o próprio Manigold estivesse fazendo-o. Nem me toquei do gemido que saiu de meus lábios entreabertos. Ah! Aquilo era bom. Levantei a cabeça e deixei a água cair em meu rosto. Continuei acariciando o meu membro com ardor. Senti os meus músculos se contraírem em sinal de que a ejaculação estava chegando. Os meus gemidos ficaram mais intensos, mas rápidos, igualmente os movimentos da minha mão.

Prazer.

Foi o que eu senti quando cheguei ao clímax. Deixei meu corpo escorregar contra a parede até ficar sentado no chão. Abracei meus joelhos e escondi meu rosto entre as pernas. A sensação prazerosa ainda corria pelas minhas veias, pelos meus músculos, pela minha pele. Eu tinha me dado aquele prazer pensando nele, eu tinha me proporcionado aquilo. Sorri. Não era do meu feitio fazer aquelas coisas. Ele mexeu comigo no primeiro momento, ele mexe comigo até hoje. Meus cabelos estavam caídos de lado, suas pontas tocavam o chão do Box. Manigold adora a tonalidade da cor deles, um azul claro, quase da cor do céu. Ele também gostava do cheiro e da textura. Levantei a cabeça e acariciei os meus cabelos sorrindo. Todo o meu corpo era daquele homem, inclusive os cabelos.

Como que ele podia ter esse poder de invadir os meus pensamentos vinte e quatro horas por dia? Até dormindo eu pensava nele. Eu definitivamente tenho que tomar um rumo na minha vida. Meu mundo não pode girar em torno daquele irresistível cretino. Sim ele era um cretino de marca maior. Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que se apega a alguém, ele só usa e abusa e eu gosto da forma como ele abusa de mim. Porém gostaria que aquele homem fosse só meu e de mais ninguém. Ainda lembro quando ele chegou a meu apartamento com aquela marca de batom em seu pescoço. Eu queria matar aquela vadia-piranha-vagabunda. Aquele corpo, aquela pele era só minha e de mais ninguém, era isso no que eu acreditava... Doce ilusão. Eu não queria ter um rompante de ciúmes por causa dele, não era de fazer barracos ou até mesmo demonstrar esse tipo de sentimento baixo. Entretanto, não pude deixar de cerrar os punhos e trincar os dentes. É claro que nada do que eu fiz passou despercebido do olhar atento dele.

Ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso que era dirigido apenas para mim. Um sorriso torto e cheio de malícia. Ele compreendeu que por dentro eu estava completamente me corroendo de ciúmes. Jogou as chaves do meu apartamento em cima da mesa de centro da sala. O barulho do metal contra o vidro ecoou pelo cômodo inteiro. Não me atrevi a desviar o olhar dos olhos dele. Ele estava brincando comigo, me seduzindo, tentando apaziguar o que tinha acontecido. Ele estava conseguindo. Se ele soubesse o efeito que aquele olhar tinha sobre mim eu estava completamente perdido. No fundo, era nisso que eu queria acreditar, mas eu sabia que ele me conhecia perfeitamente. Sabia cada detalhe do meu corpo e sabia como eu agiria a qualquer tipo de situação, inclusive aquela.

Foi desabotoando a blusa devagar, não me atrevi a falar nada. Apenas fiquei a observar. Ele fez tudo calmamente, estava planejando o passo seguinte. Dei um passo para trás involuntariamente. Não estava com medo, estava receoso, não queria ceder, mas se ele continuasse com aquele show, eu estaria no chão, no sofá, na cama ou em qualquer lugar daquele apartamento de quatro com ele atrás de mim socando o seu pau duro com vontade dentro de mim e me pondo a gritar de prazer. Sacudi a cabeça para apagar os pensamentos de meu cérebro, e quando dei por mim, Manigold já estava próximo. Apenas a alguns centímetros afastado do meu corpo. Só estava de cueca por sinal. O que me fez engolir a seco. Lá estava a atração, aquela eletricidade pulsante que gira em torno de nos dois. Que me puxa até ele e que o puxa até mim. Meus braços se moveram sozinhos, meu cérebro estava ordenando que as minhas mãos passassem pelo peitoral nu dele. Foi o que eu fiz.

A água já não estava surtindo o efeito esperado. Mas uma vez eu me encontrava com o meu membro duro. Duas ereções no mesmo dia só com lembranças daquele homem. Levantei do chão e desliguei a torneira. Meu músculo pulsava, enviando jatos de sangue para o meu membro já erguido. Eu precisava aliviar a pressão, já estava começando a ficar dolorido. Sequei meu corpo e voltei para o quarto nu. Joguei-me na cama e observei o meu pênis ereto, apontar para o teto do quarto. Suspirei.

- Será que você vai demorar muito? – As palavras saíram roucas de minha garganta. Mas uma vez mostrando que eu estava excitado só por causa daquelas lembranças. Deixei meu cérebro me guiar até aquele dia novamente.

Manigold me jogou na cama. Eu senti os lábios dele em minha barriga, fez cócegas, mas eu não rir, apenas gemi. Ele tirou o meu cinto e abriu o meu zíper. Depois puxou com destreza as minhas calças, o que me fez pensar na mulher. Ele tinha sido tão ágil e habilidoso assim com ela? Não. Não podia estragar aquele momento tão especial entre nós dois. Não queria pensar na vagabunda agora. Agora. Depois eu descobriria quem era a sirigaita e daria um jeito de tirá-la do caminho. Se é que eu sou capaz de fazer algo desse gênero. Meus pensamentos evaporaram quando os lábios dele tocaram o meu pênis. Gemi alto, muito alto. Ele sorriu e babou ao mesmo tempo, aquele som me fez ficar mais excitado ainda. Ele estava com o meu pau na boca dele por completo, sem sobrar nada e ainda conseguiu rir sem se engasgar. Aquela boca era perfeita. Com uma das mãos ele ainda teve a ousadia de brincar com as minhas bolas, quando os seus dedos quentes tocaram aquela parte eu ejaculei na boca dele. Não consegui prender e nem prever que aquilo iria acontecer.

Ele não se importou, continuou ali, mesmo já tendo me dado o prazer daquele dia. Eu também não estava satisfeito, eu queria mais, queria muito mais vindo daquele homem. Ele continuou a sugar e a sugar o meu pênis com ardor e cheio de uma volúpia arrebatadora. Gozei mais duas vezes. Ele não se cansava nunca, eu já estava com o corpo suado e a minha garganta estava seca, meus lábios gelados e brancos. Cada músculo do meu corpo queimava e implorava para que ele me penetrasse de uma vez. Eu exigia isso dele, exigia tocá-lo também, mas ele estava me punindo por alguma coisa, algo que eu não sabia o que era. Eu é que deveria puni-lo. Ele realmente era um cretino.

Levantei da cama mais uma vez. Olhei o meu membro implorando por atenção, não pude deixar para lá e ignora-lo. Fiz mais uma vez o que tinha que ser feito. Desta vez foi mais rápido do que da primeira vez, porém, mesmo assim, foi tão prazeroso quanto. Olhei para o relógio e já era quase meio dia. Precisava comer. Meu estômago já queria dar sinal de vida. Não me preocupei em colocar uma roupa, o apartamento era meu, podia transitar por ele como vim ao mundo. Manigold adorava isso em mim. Certa vez, ele chegou tarde da noite em meu apartamento. Como de costume eu estava pelado, tinha acabado de sair do banho. Aguardava ansiosamente por ele. Naquele dia em especial, eu não escutei o barulho da chave abrindo a porta de entrada. Geralmente, por ser uma cobertura grande e ampla, ela causava bastante eco, o que me alertava de muitas coisas, e o que na maioria das vezes, me deixava constrangido. Já que os meus gemidos ecoavam pelo apartamento inteiro. Estava de costas para a porta do closet. Vasculhando as gavetas a procurar de uma roupa sedutora e nem me toquei da presença dele atrás de mim. Não sei por quanto tempo ele ficou ali a me fitar, ele nunca me falou, mas o seu perfume o traiu. O cheiro penetrou nas minhas narinas e em um rompante de excitação eu virei meu corpo para apreciá-lo. Ele tinha aquele sorriso torto nos lábios, o meu favorito.

- Cretino. – Foi à única palavra que saiu dos meus lábios, antes dele me jogar no chão gélido e me comer ali mesmo.

Eu fiquei de quatro enquanto ele me penetrava por trás e puxava os meus cabelos com a mão esquerda e com a direita me masturbava. Eu só tinha o trabalho de gritar, gemer, e implorar para ele ir mais fundo e me satisfazer. Aquela noite foi uma das melhores. Todas as noites com ele eram especiais. Cada uma com a sua forma diferente de ser. Até cozinhar para mim ele já o fez. Fez um maravilhoso Capeleti à Siciliana. Só de pensar naquilo, minha boca já ficava cheia d'água. O mais incrível de tudo, foi que ele cozinhou só de cueca. O que me deixou ainda mais desejoso. Aquela bunda durinha, aquelas pernas grossas e musculosas, aquelas costas perfeitas, lisas e integras, sem falar no jeito que ele se movimentava no balcão de mármore branco. Quando ele ficou de frente para o fogão, ele rebolou, foi algo sutil, mas eu tenho certeza que ele sabia que eu tinha reparado. Ele rebolou e eu o imaginei fazendo isso em cima de mim.

Engoli a seco. Ele percebeu e gargalhou. Aquele som foi algo novo para mim. Ele nunca tinha gargalhado daquele jeito. Fez-me gargalhar também. Ficamos rindo um do outro até a comida estar pronta. Ele me serviu os pratos enquanto eu busquei uma garrafa de vinho. Peguei a melhor de todas, e a mais cara também. Eu a arrecadei em um leilão por US$ 100,000.00. Château d'Yquem 1787: o mais caro, famoso e longevo vinho branco doce do mundo. É um vinho rico, untuoso e complexo, feito exclusivamente com uvas "botrytizadas". Aquele momento merecia tudo do bom e do melhor. Não mediria esforços para alegrá-lo. A noite foi agradável e diferente de todas as outras, conversamos sobre tudo, desde negócios até sobre ele e mim. Eu estava completamente apaixonado por ele.

Suspirei.

- Queria que você estivesse aqui para preparar aquele maravilhoso Capeleti para mim.

Pareceu até mágica. O tão esperado barulho de chave rodando na fechadura preencheu o apartamento inteiro. Nunca fiquei tão nervoso e apreensivo na minha vida. A porta se abriu e lá estava ele. Lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito em um terno elegante de risca de giz. Aquela gravata cinza contrastava com os magníficos olhos azuis. Sua expressão era arrebatadora. Ele estava faminto. Eu só não sabia se era por mim ou por comida. Nossos olhos se encontraram e aquele choque percorreu pelo meu corpo, assim como percorreu no dele. Dava para notar, pois ele se remexeu e coçou o pescoço ligeiramente tenso. Fechou a porta com a perna e correu em minha direção. Correu. Eu não compreendi, mas não queria compreender nada, só queria os lábios dele. Ele me abraçou com fervor e me beijou com paixão. Sua língua preencheu a minha boca e uma explosão de sabores invadiu o meu paladar. Hortelã, Uísque, e bem longe, o doce do morango. Minha respiração já ofegante se acentuou. Ele passava as mãos com urgência pelo meu corpo nu. As minhas ágeis mãos retiravam a roupa dele com agilidade. Eu já sabia onde aquilo iria parar, eu sabia que ele necessitava de mim, tanto quanto eu necessitava dele. Ele era o meu vicio, a minha droga, e eu não queria me desintoxicar dele jamais.

- Albafica. – Ele sussurrou meu nome entre os nossos lábios com urgência. Aquilo me mostrou que todas as lembranças que eu tive dele durante o dia, não o fazia jus. Ele era muito melhor ao vivo e a cores, e dessa vez ele me daria o prazer pessoalmente e eu faria o mesmo com aquele **irresistível cretino**.

**The End.**

* * *

Olha se fosse por mim isso viraria uma fanfic, mas como é para o desafio, tive que me conter e parar ai. Espero que gostem. É a minha estreia no mundo yaoi. Não sei se ficou dentro do que vocês queriam ou do jeito que estão acostumados, mas foi isso que me veio à mente. Estou querendo escrever com os dois desde o momento em que alguém, não me recordo quem, mas a pessoa postou no grupo a foto do Albafica carregando o Manigold no colo. Achei aquela fanart linda e me veio a Oneshot na cabeça.

Enfim, é isso.

_BeijosMeLiga._

Machê-san** (L)**


End file.
